There has been known a console drawer as an information input device that input information to a server, for example. The console drawer is a drawer-shaped information input device having a sliding mechanism, is placed in a rack along with the server, and is drawn from the rack and put in the rack. Such a console drawer is disclosed by Patent Document 1 (i.e., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-104398), for example.
The console drawer includes a keyboard unit that is the keyboard device for inputting textual information, and a drawer unit that is the keyboard holding device for holding the keyboard unit. Since the key arrangement and the type of characters to be input by keys differ for each country in which the keyboard unit is used, plural types of keyboard units exist.
On the contrary, Patent document 2 (i.e., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 08-076881) and Patent Document 3 (i.e., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-236523) disclose a technique concerning a keyboard unit which is exchangeable using a tool.